Purple Sun
by Julia Gondim
Summary: Pés no mar prateado ao por-do-sol, parecemos andar no céu. Lilás, além, luzes púrpuras levam os medos, as lembranças, a razão...
1. Chapter 1

Alor, eu queria me desculpar aqui pela demora em atualizar Dia dos Desnamorados. Essa eu devo estar atualizando a cada duas semanas :~

Obrigada pelas reviews postadas nela 8D

Dedico esta fic à Natasha, que disse que nunca tinha lido fic yaoi que ocorresse em velório, então acendeu uma luzinha na minha cabeça e comecei a escrever na janela de msn dela mesmo.

Ah, eu odeio ter que sempre repetir isso, mas Kingdom Hearts não me pertence

Ok, agora a fic...

* * *

As folhas pingavam das mais altas às mais baixas. Do chão subia um cheio de terra molhada, que misturava-se com os perfumes irritantes de tão doces das senhoras presentes. Aquilo era profundamente irritante. Ficar próximo das folhas dava uma leve sensação de respirar longe dali, mas vez por outra ainda aspirava o cheiro forte de gente triste. Era nauseante. Profundamente...

A brisa amena deslocava a franja para seus olhos da mesma forma que deslocava os narcisos sobre aquele túmulo. Já estavam tortos de levarem vento desde o amanhecer, dando um ar de agonia. Amarelos, como o sol e como os doentes, mas como os doentes, eles pendiam moribundos para a mesma direção: a terra.

Eram flores para sua mãe. Queria tanto tira-la daquela caixa que arrebatava olhares tormentosos e leva-la bem para casa, que nem conseguia se mover. A única esperança, depositava na terra úmida, que afundava aconchegante como um colchão surrado e prometia envolve-la até não haver mais o que envolver.

- Você não quer ir lá e ter uma ultima visão de em sua mãe?

Antes que pudesse responder, estava sendo empurrado por mãos invisíveis de uma linhagem tradicional, mas não sabia falar com os mortos. Fingiu olha-la, quando olhava para o nada e nada de fato havia ali. Um enterro sem personalidade alguma. Pessoas automáticas presentes pensavam em quanto gastariam, quanto tempo perderiam. Uma grande cova, com uma colcha de retalhos humana que revelava algum idealismo quando parte dela apodrecia, e aquele buraco na terra era ideal. Era uma porta, e quem se atreve a entrar lá.

Olhou em volta. Seus parentes e amigos estavam em círculo ao redor do fosso. O vento soprou com um assobio. Os rostos ao redor o repeliam. A cova emitia um magnetismo incomum, sentiu-se tombando gelado rumo ao escuro, quando mãos pequenas e levemente bronzeadas estendiam-se entre os corpos translúcidos.

Finalmente a saúde visitava o local. Se a natureza precisasse escolher um filho para representar a nuança de seu espírito, Sora não encontraria problemas em concorrer com reflexo do sol no mar.

Mas, de acordo com aquele dia, algo havia de estar errado.

Mãozinhas geladas e suadas curvavam-se tristonhas sobre as suas. Fecharam, pareciam tão frágeis ali, que quase esquecia-se que naquela palma erguia-se uma arma pesada de entorta-lo.

Os braços pareciam longos demais, pendendo abandonados entre ternos escuros. Aos poucos os ombros altos deixavam brechas e as mãos carnudas o puxavam. Já não sentia esbarrar, e o tecido dos ternos parecia macio demais em contato com o seu. Os olhos azuis chorosos o encaravam semi-abertos, transbordando. Era impossível desviar o olhar. Nostálgico, a ultima vez que vira algo parecido foi quando era criança e passara horas mirando o céu através dos vidrais de uma igreja.

Não que esperasse provar daquela paz por muito tempo, mas ser tirado dela com tanta violência era mais do que absurdo. Não é mesmo do feitio de Sora ficar calado por muito tempo. Infelizmente não era. Nem parado. Nem com alguma noção de senso comum.

Um soluço alto chamou a atenção de quem estava por perto. Outro soluço veio e Riku não sabia mais para onde olhar. No terceiro soluço, agora seguido de um choro agudo, Sora caiu de joelhos e engatinhou murmurando palavras cortadas por uma tosse barulhenta e suspiros ofegantes rumo ao túmulo. Riku agora procurava por onde se esconder, sem sucesso. Mas que inferno! E já que estava no inferno...

-RIKUUUUUU---! – gritou Sora antes de começar uma sessão de tosse lazarenta e exagerada.

Abrace o capeta...

Duas crianças começaram a chorar em reciprocidade com Sora. Riku viu-se movendo sozinho e puxando o amigo pelo braço até afastá-lo dali, entre pedidos de desculpas que proferia aos que estavam presentes na cerimônia.

Como não raciocinara direito, arrastou Sora em linha reta para algum lugar que não sabia, uma parte mais bonita e pacífica do cemitério, onde as sepulturas cobertas de musgo pareciam incrivelmente naturais, pedras que sempre estiveram lá.

Um pequeno lago artificial escuro e mal cuidado atraia muitos pássaros que banhavam-se desengonçados, como uma família eufórica em férias de verão. Uma arvore alta ostentava grandes e verdes folhas em seus galhos, estendendo-os até longe, criando a sombra perfeita. Como Sora apoiava-se nele e parecia depender de seu próximo movimento, ajudou o garoto a tirar o terno e usa-lo como esteira para sentar sem ser incomodado pela grama. Tirou o cabelo de Sora da testa. Estava suada. Respirou fundo com a mão na testa do amigo. Parecia esperar que a atmosfera bucólica revigorasse ambos.

Suspirou.

Novamente, tudo pairava em silencio. Aproveitou para tirar o próprio terno, junto com os sapatos e aquele grampo que prendia seu longo cabelo atrás em uma espécie de coque mal feito. Ouviu o barulho de grama sendo amassada, era apenas Sora se aconchegando melhor sobre o terno, e suas mãozinhas bobas esfregando os olhos. Ele jamais cresceria, para Riku. Imaginou os mesmos olhos aguados mirando o nada em desamparo durante a jornada, para depois se abrirem com força.

Esperança.

Já fazia quase um ano, não era bom trazer coisas assim de volta. E lembrar a Sora de uma pessoa tão querida que se fora para nunca retornar. Era complicado. O fato é: vivo algum jamais se acostuma com a morte alheia, apenas uns não sabem chorar o luto, como Riku.

- A sua mãe… ela era como a minha própria. – a voz chorosa do melhor amigo o perturbava novamente. Uma voz particularmente difícil de conter.

- Me desculpe. – como não soubera o que dizer, achou melhor se desculpar. Mas como de costume em horas difíceis, sentou ao lado de Sora e afagou sua cabeça.

- Pelo quê? – os enormes orbes azuis se abriam com a curiosidade.

- Esses últimos anos tem sido amargos para você, e tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso. – falara. Para se arrepender logo em seguida. Não tinha o costume de falar pouco apenas por ser fechado. Sabia que quando se falava além do necessário, coisas desnecessárias poderiam brotar em situações inadequadas.

- Ah, a jornada… ainda sonho com ela, te procurando. Só me acalmo quando te vejo no final da rua vindo de bicicleta vindo me dar carona para a escola. – ergueu os ombros e roçou a cabeça sob a mão de Riku, como um bichinho ao receber carinho. Ao menos não chorava mais, apesar dos olhos ainda estarem úmidos. Como Riku apenas consentiu com a cabeça, Sora continuou. – E não quero esquecer. É assustador, meus sonhos estão enodoados, e as faces que conheci estão se apagando em meio à rotina, mas a emoção ainda queima dentro de mim, Riku. Dá para acreditar? É como se eu fosse reconhecer alguém simplesmente pelo que sinto quando essa pessoa se aproxima!

Riku não esperava que tocar no assunto da jornada de Sora fosse aviva-lo assim, pelo contrário. Imaginava se o garoto era sonso o bastante para não perceber a conotação entre trazer pessoas amadas para perto e uma pessoa amada que não irá voltar, ou se era ele quem estava pensando demais.

Tirou alguns fiapos de grama de seu cabelo. Pensar demais não era apropriado, não mesmo. Pessoas sensíveis mergulham em desespero por pensar demais, preferia se ocupar do lado prático das emoções, se é que havia algum. Poderia ser inventado.

Respirou fundo e espreguiçou-se contra o tronco. O ar ficou lilás, se é que deveria ser definido por uma cor. Finalmente tendo abaixado a guarda, sentiu algo roçar em sua face. Era Sora, irritando seu nariz com uma grande folha seca, o encarando teimoso. Aquele olhar de quem o perseguiria o resto do dia por uma conversa decente.


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpem a demora Ç_Ç acho que sou a pessoa mais indisciplinada daqui. Obrigada pelas reviews, Buru Ryuuzaki e Fabiana-sama :333 espero melhorar, obrigada pelo apoio!

Capítulo levemente mais curto, e penso em botar um lemon bem light mais adiante :x

* * *

.

.

.

E que olhos. Um azul tão raso, porém ainda impenetrável. Continuariam implicando comigo, convidativos, tornavam o céu pálido. Havia uma força especial neles, disso sabia bem. Mas agora eles repousavam sob palpebras relaxadas, sonolentas. Sabia o que estava por vir, e nunca errava. Como sempre, aqueles olhos abriam piedosos, após uma leitura detalhada disfarçada de doçura. O que sempre ocorre antes de Sora proferir as palavras certas.

- Não é o bastante para você? - disse Sora. Uma frase tão vaga, poderia significar milhões de coisas, mas para aquele contexto era perfeito. Ou não, não importava, porque sua análise era perfeita. Poderia culpar o amigo por não deixa-lo pensar em paz, sempre interferindo e o obrigando a falar seus anseios. Ou aplaudi-lo por poupa-lo da solidão do pensar. Tão implacável. Com olhos tão azuis, fazia de todos presas fáceis para suas análises certeiras, no entanto, inocentes.

- Não é, você viu. Minha mãe é viva. Lembro de quando eu era criança, que a via estendendo lençois muito brancos no varal. Eles dançavam com o vento, mas ainda eram brancos e vazios. De repente minha mãe surgia entre eles com roupas florais e esvoaçantes, então os lençois pareciam tremer horrorizados com a presença dela. Isso ilustrava para mim o quanto ela era radiante. - segurou o rosto de Sora entre as mãos e apertou suas bochechas um pouco mais forte que o aceitável. Observou com um certo prazer o rosto do menino contorcer-se em uma leve expressão de dor. Porque machucar Sora era divertido, não sabia. Era apenas uma fatia do ritual que movia o ciclo de mágoa e esperança entre eles. Somente entre eles.

Cedeu aos empurrões desajeitados de Sora, soltou-lhe o rosto e esperou distraído pelo beliscão que não veio. O viu andar de joelhos até o lago e procurar seu reflexo na agua suja, então mexer um pouco nas bochechas avermelhadas enquanto reclamava baixo, sujando suas bochechas de terra e dessa vez reclamando alto feito uma velha. O sol deveria estar incomodando sora mais ainda do que sua implicancia. O clima implorava por um banho.

Sacodiu o terno e o amarrou na cintura. Bateu o do amigo no tronco da arvore até não ouvir mais a areia que caia dele chacoalhar. Distraído, demorou a reparar que Sora ainda olhava para o proprio reflexo. A primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi o mito de Narciso. Por um segundo. Depois, comparar Sora a Narciso tornou-se absurdo demais para suportar. Não queria estragar o silencio, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Decidiu ir checar o que o garoto procurava naquela agua suja.

- Me vendo apagado nesse lago sujo, me fez pensar se algo ainda alcança o fundo e permanece puro, se tudo o que sofremos e amamos aqui chega morto ao outro lado. Até a luz do sol, a superficie do lago reflete. Para mim é mais do que um fenômeno físico, é como se a luz tivesse medo de explorar os domínios além do espelho!

- Eu prefiro ir para casa. O sol e a fome estão explodindo minha cabeça, tenha dó! Depois dizem que sou rude. Você é ainda pior, tentando forçar uma conversa sabendo que eu apenas não quero. Falar sério não combina com você, prefiro que volte a chorar.

- Se não gosta, pare de me empurrar aqueles livros velhos! Estão me deixando parecido com você, R-I-K-U! Não, nunca vou ficar parecido contigo, você é terrível! - Riu. O mundo seria um lugar melhor se todos aceitassem tão bem o fato de que suas reflexões e seus argumentos podem ser facilmente ignorados quanto Sora. - E mais, se eu parar de falar, você vai ficar triste!

"Não ria. Não ria. Se você rir, ele abre aquele sorriso confiante que você odeia!" Pensou Riku. Todo o esforço para não rir, não o impediu de esboçar um sorriso sereno, que para Sora era um bem vindo gesto de aprovação.

Apanhou o outro terno amarrotado e o jogou nos ombros de Sora, que franziu a testa. As mangas tocaram a água a sua frente. Sua mãe iria lhe matar quando visse a roupa novinha toda suja. Levantou pacientemente, não tinha mais forças para reclamar. Riku apenas virou-se e suspirou, começou a andar de volta para a entrada do cemitério. Sora o seguiu, franzino como uma criança tímida. Era pequeno, e parecia ainda menor diante da figura arrogante do amigo.

Haviam ido mais longe do que imaginavam. A volta estava demorando mais do que devia, e a cada passo o ar voltava a pesar. A tristeza emanada dos túmulos cinzentos, que já apareciam com maior frequência, tranformava o oxigênio em cubos de gelo. Sora recolhia-se mais próximo de Riku e o segurou pelas pontas dos dedos da mão mais próxima. Se abalou um pouco com o contato repentino. A mão pequena estava morna e suada, dobrou os dedos para a segurar melhor.

As sepulturas eram em maioria iguais, e da mesma cor, mas mesmo assim conseguia ver a de sua mãe destacada entre elas. Era como se houvesse enterrado parte de si, e bastava seguir uma extensão imaginária que sempre findaria em sua mãe. Ou ao menos no que sobrou dela. Cortar um cordão umbilical é mais complexo do que parece.

Seguiu até a saída levando o amigo pela mão. Colocando um pouco de força, Sora perdia o ritmo cada vez que olhava para traz. Queria ver o mesmo que ele, parecia haver algo mágico ali, mas mal podia sentir. Não sabia para onde olhar, onde encontrar o que Sora tanto via, então contentou-se em olhar para frente e puxá-lo mais forte.

Passar dos portões foi um alívio. Só então Riku notou que estivera prendendo a respiração. Suspirou e abriu mais um botão da camisa. O barulho repentino de buzinas agrediu seus ouvidos, logo o barulho de gritos de crianças, de cumadres conversando... aquilo o chateava. Por puro egoísmo, reclamava internamente que o mundo era otimista demais se pensava que poderia ser o mesmo sem sua mãe.

Rumou para casa decidido a ignorar tudo e todos que cruzassem seu caminho. Precisava de um banho urgentemente, e quanto menos pessoas reparassem que derretia aos poucos enquanto caminhava, melhor.

E Sora, inexpressivo, ainda não largara sua mão. Não poderia ser bom sinal...

.

.

.

___________________

reviews são bem vindas K33~


End file.
